When Wrong Feels so Right, Sequel to FID
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: It's us against everyone else. Family is all that's left, it seems. All that can be done is to pull through. ItaOC, Uchihacest, AU, contains limes. SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN INCESTUOUS DESIRES
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters!

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OC(s). Nothing more, nothing less.

**Pairings**: ItaOC, maybe some NaruSasu or NaruHina in the future. Depends on what happens.

**Warnings**: Incest, AU, limes.

* * *

Oh boy it's summer vacation! We're no longer considered a sophomore, but now—technically—considered a junior! This time there's no vacations to another country but we do have the occasional trip to a water park or lake.

Sasuke seems to be hanging out with his friends more often than when he was in the lower grades from fifth grade. Mikoto and Fugaku still go to work.

Itachi and I… well, things are the same; for the most part. In the last series I said that we kiss each other when no one's around… well, that isn't really true. We just acted like nothing happened although Itachi seemed to be happier. Things just went back to normal, I guess. Although Itachi still seems to be a little out of it at times.

Ever since that day that Itachi took it to… the extreme I've laid in bed just thinking about it and what happened after every time I wake up for at least ten minutes. Today isn't an exception.

_I open the door and come into the house before Itachi. I head to the kitchen with the milk while Itachi gives Mikoto the money._

"_Did you guys get anything for yourselves?" Mikoto asked just to make a conversation with her children._

_Itachi and I answered for the both of us. He said yes while I said no and Mikoto wasn't sure who she should ask. Eventually, she looked at Itachi and that seemed to settle it._

"_We gained two minutes to our life for walking for twenty minutes. I'd call that gaining something," Itachi says as he heads for his room._

_Mikoto shakes her head with a smile and I'm just glad that Itachi chose to go with my lead while I put the milk away._

As I lay in bed I can't help but think about what Itachi would've said had I said yes. I don't want my parents to know about what happened just yet. It could bring a whole lot of problems and I'd just feel really awkward. It also made me wonder what Itachi thought about it all. It would've been really nice if I could read his mind. What I wouldn't give to have mind reading for a day…

Today Itachi and I are by ourselves. Sasuke is staying the night at a friend's house, Shikamaru I think, while Mikoto and Fugaku are at work. I slept in late since I love to do that but I bet Itachi is out in the living room watching TV right now.

I finally crawl out of bed after doing my thinking then do my daily chores like making my bed, brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and all that other good stuff. I yawn while getting dressed in a white shirt with black feather designs on it with a white tank top underneath. I put on some skinny black jeans and then a black and white horizontally stripped jacket with elbow-length sleeves.

I go out my door and into the living room then into the kitchen. I get a bowl and some cereal, pour some milk, get a spoon, start mixing it around and then I go back into the living room and sit down on a couch that Itachi isn't sitting in.

"Enjoying your TV?" I ask. Itachi nods and answers, "I'm really enjoying my TV. By the way, my dear sister, good morning."

"Good morning, dear brother of mine," I say with a smile as I eat some cereal. "What are you watchin'? Is it good?"

"Mm, I guess it is," Itachi answers.

We sit and watch the TV for a while. When I'm almost done with my cereal Itachi suddenly throws the television remote on the couch. He gets up and leaves the living room into the hallway then I heard his door open and slam close. I blink in some confusion as to what happened but shrug it off.

I finish the rest of my cereal and then get up myself. I put the bowl into the sink and put some water into it and then I stand there and wonder what I should do. I can't decide whether or not I should go and ask Itachi what's wrong or just leave him to sort it out by himself. I finally decide that I should go and see what's wrong with him. I leave the kitchen and walk to Itachi's bedroom door and stand there for a moment, feeling tense. I tell myself that I'm doing this to make sure he's okay since I care for his well being. I take a calming sigh and then knock on his door.

"What?" I hear him grumble as a reply to my knocking.

"You wanna talk about what's eating at you?" I ask through the door.

"No," I hear Itachi answer.

"Not face to face?" I ask again.

"No," Itachi answers again.

"Then how about we talk through the door?" I ask once again.

It takes Itachi a moment to answer but he says, "Sure, why not?"

I listen hard for something behind his door and I can hear shuffling. I hear a very light thump by the door and I look down to see a shadow blocking some light. I smile and sit down then lean against the door, knowing that Itachi is on the other side and doing the same thing I'm doing. I think I might be hallucinating or feeling things, but I swear that I can feel Itachi's body heat from the other side of the door and it comforts me, somewhat. I rub my eyes and get the eye boogers out as I quickly think about something to say to him, or maybe just wait until he says something first. It takes a moment and I finally realize that I'm going to have to be the one who does the talking; as in start the conversation.

"So… why did you suddenly go into your room?" I ask.

"Because it was hard to refrain myself from doing something," Itachi answers after a moment.

"Is it because of that day?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Yes…" Itachi answers. "You really do act as if nothing happened and I can't understand how you can do that. It's constantly eating away at me in my mind while you look like you don't have a care in the world. I might end blowing up like I almost did before I left the room. I don't want to frighten you."

I consider Itachi's explanation so I can think of what to say. I do have this to say: he's making it a bit hard to reply because I have no idea what I should say. I'm afraid I'll insult him or just make him space himself from me again.

"You wouldn't frighten me because you're my brother. If you need to talk, even though it's so sudden, I'm willing to listen if it makes you feel any better," I say to try to sooth Itachi. "You can't keep it locked inside all the time. If something's bothering you then you need to tell me something, at least. Don't you feel better now that you've talked to me?"

"No, not really," Itachi answered.

"Oh… well, I wasn't hoping for that answer," I mumble to myself. "Alright then, is there something else eating away at your mind that's bigger than what you've just told me?"

"Trying to stop myself is bigger than what I've said but I can't really talk it out," Itachi says.

"Stop yourself from doing what?" I ask in an attempt at getting Itachi to really talk it out of his system.

I feel the door open from behind me and I fall back. Before I know it Itachi's looming over me, straddling me. I blink in surprise to take it all in since it was so sudden. Itachi pins my hands next to my head and he leans down until he's a few inches from my face.

"From doing this," he says quietly.

"Do you feel better…?" I ask as if in a daze.

"Not really," Itachi answers.

"Oh, then this was a waste of effort. You can let me go now," I say as if this is something that happens everyday.

"I'm not getting off," Itachi says. I furrow my brow because I didn't expect this. No one's home and I guess one could say that Itachi is a little emotional in his own way right now.

I didn't have that much time to think because Itachi set his lips on mine and I felt my fingers twitch and then move into fists. Unlike the last time, I chose not to do anything, but this time I chose to react to what Itachi's doing. I actually kissed him back and I think it's because the last time when I reacted he became a bit happy. I guess it was etched into my mind that if I reacted then he would be happy.

I seem to want nothing more than Itachi's happiness.

To me it's still wrong, but right at the same time which makes it hard to choose whether I should continue or stop. It seems that just the desire to make Itachi happy won me over.

Itachi stopped kissing my lips and gave little butterfly kisses down to my chin and then we went along my jaw. I moved my head to the side and felt Itachi start to kiss the skin on my neck and I could feel a lump in my throat as my body flinched at the new feeling washing over me. That's when I chose to stop doing anything although I have a bit of a feeling it might be too late. Now he's not going to stop until he wants to although I know that nothing really bad would happen. Itachi wouldn't take it that far.

I calmed my breathing down until it almost seemed like I was just taking this into stride as if I'm lying down on the couch, watching TV. All I could think about was how I never knew that Itachi was still holding things inside of him. I didn't think that he was thinking so much about what happened on our way to the grocery store to get some milk for Mikoto. I would never have imagined that it would torture him on the inside—so he claims, although I think he might be exaggerating a little bit.

At that moment I finally understood why Itachi never really looked at anyone else. It made me realize that he loved me more than I would've thought. I started to mentally bash myself for not thinking of this sooner because it just makes me feel so dumb and stupid. I would have to ask him why he went out with that girl from before and for how long he realized he loved me as more than just a sister.

I think now could possibly be the perfect time.

"Itachi…?" I asked.

"Mm?" I heard Itachi almost grunt.

"How long have you loved me… like this?" I asked as I furrowed my brow.

I hear Itachi sigh with a little bit of annoyance as he stops sucking on my neck. He sets his forehead on my shoulder, but otherwise doesn't move. I don't move either because I just want my questions answered at this moment.

"I don't know. It progressed into something more," Itachi answered after a moment. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Yeah, what about that girl you went out with? I know you said you broke up with her because you didn't feel a connection, but was there more?"

"Yes," Itachi answers. "Like I said, when we first touched each other it was forgettable. I wanted to see if what I felt for you at the time was love or just a big fondness for you; I guess you could say she was an experiment."

"You shouldn't toy with people's emotions like that or use them," I mutter.

"Are you going to let me continue or not?"

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Like I said, everything with her was forgettable," Itachi continues. "But… with you, I can remember almost everything, although I can't tell you when or where it was but just that moment. I can remember all of the times you hugged me, all the times we touched, all the times we fought, and all of the times you said you loved me. It just wasn't the same with that other girl and when I realized that I broke it off with her. Are you happy now?"

"I guess," I say quietly. "So… do you feel better now?"

"I guess," Itachi answers again after a moment.

Itachi gets off of me and I sit up and rub my head wearily. He closes the door behind me and I feel my knuckles and head get hit, but nothing else. I shake my head and grumble to myself as I get up and leave for the living room since the TV is still on which also means the remote is unattended. I just push whatever happened a moment ago to the back of my mind to think about for another time.

Hopefully, Itachi will do the same and do something else to take his mind off of what happened.

* * *

REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED (which means I WANT them).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters!

**Claimer**: I own the OC(s) along with the plot. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Pairings**: ItaOC, maybe some SasuNaru or NaruHina in the future.

**Warnings**: Incest, AU, contains limes.

* * *

_SPLASH_

It's amazing, it's fun, it's fast, it's wet, it's exhilarating, and most importantly it gives you a thrill! Do you know what it is?

It's the water park!

I just went down an extremely large slide that was pitch black and all I could feel was the fun and thrill as I was thrown back and forth without knowing what would happen next. I could've gone through a loop and I probably wouldn't have noticed.

Then when the end finally comes up—light at the end of the tunnel—you're in a nice steady river; that's man-made, of course. I'd say it takes at least ten minutes to get around the river one time. It depends on whether or not you help yourself to go faster.

Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke are all wearing swim trunks, of course. Mikoto chose to wear a bikini while I chose to wear a one piece mostly because I feel more comfortable with it. It's black with red clouds on it.

Just like the old times, Itachi has been avoiding me since that time when I was talking to him through his door. That was at least a week ago so now I'm waiting for an outburst or something that he'll do to get close to me. And, once again, I'll expect him to space himself from me. I'm not exactly sure how to react to the same pattern, but what else can I do?

I must've gone down the same slide at least twenty times; the same number of times for the other one which is yellow where you can see where you're going. I reach the end of the small river and get out. I go down the three steps but then I feel my tube being pulled away from me. I look back with confusion to see Itachi set my tube down and I realize he's holding a tube that's made to fit two people.

"I haven't been able to get on those slides yet. If you don't mind I'd like to go down with you now that I have the time and since you seem to be an expert," Itachi more demands then offers.

Deciding to go with Itachi we walked together while he explains what he was doing while I had been going down the water slides. While walking I heard a group of girls sigh and say _things_.

"She's so lucky." "He's too cute for her." "They look alike so they make a perfect couple." "What I wouldn't give to be her."

"I'm going to tell 'em the truth," I mumble but Itachi hears me either way. I go to turn around but he puts his hand on my shoulder and I look at him with annoyance and confusion.

"Let them think what they think because we know what's really going on," he almost lectures.

I sigh but refrain myself from correcting the girls. I still turn to Itachi to ask, "Why?"

"Because for just this once… we could pretend we aren't related…" Itachi mumbles loud enough for me to hear as he turns forward and lifts his hand off of my shoulder. I glance back at the girls with uncertainty and I can still see their jealous stares on my back.

Itachi and I reach the steps then go up. When we get to the top we're surprised to see a smaller line then we expected. The last forty times I came the lines were actually kind of long. So we wait and then when it's finally our turn we choose the black slide. Itachi sets down the tube for two and I get in the front and Itachi's in the back. Itachi holds onto the rails and goes forward when the person in front of us goes. We wait for just a little more before the lifeguard tells us that we can finally go.

The start is slow but once we're enter the darkness it's still worth while even after twenty times coming down this slide. I'm grinning from ear to ear as we twist back and forth in the darkness. I throw my hands up and touch the ceiling and I know that this must really suck for people with claustrophobia. It's surprising at how much I enjoy this slide every time I go down and I actually find it better then the time before that. The light at the end of the tunnel comes into view and in less then a second our tube-for-two rams into the water that is the small river. I'm laughing happily while Itachi is quiet although I don't really notice this.

"It's more fun when you're with someone else," I say when we start drifting. Itachi grunts in agreement and I look back at him in confusion to see that he's just staring at my back in concentration. "What?"

"Nothing," he answers.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," I say immediately after since I don't like it when Itachi gives me that kind of answer.

"It's really nothing, though," Itachi assures me with a hard stare.

I shrug and turn forward thinking that if something really is bothering him he'll tell me. The first time I had to force it out of him but now that he knows he can talk to me he'll eventually crack. I hear low squeaking and I look back to my side to see Itachi taking his legs out of the water. He wraps them around me from behind and I turn forward again, not all bothered. Those girls could take it as they want to but to our family it would seem like family behavior.

We choose to continue drifting down the river this way. After a while I take my own legs out of the water and then lean back against my side of the tube with my legs rolled up against my chest. Itachi and I are facing each other with his legs still around me as I hug my knees. The tube is like a two-holed doughnut so we're safely separated. Itachi and I talk for a while until we get bored and I go back to leaning with my back facing him. We drift for two laps in the river before I feel my hair moving.

I immediately look back to see Itachi looking at me with confusion. All he says is that he's bored and would like to play with my hair since there's nothing else to do although we're too lazy to get out of the water. I shrug and then turn back forward and I can feel Itachi playing with my hair and straightening it out.

I have to admit that I really like the feeling of this.

When we reach a spot to where not much people can see us Itachi tugs my hair back a bit. I lean my head backward until I can see Itachi and I give him a questioning stare although it's probably not as effective since my face is upside down.

"Yes, bother dearest?" I ask with a teasing tone.

"What are you going to do when the school year comes, sister dearest?" Itachi asks while playing along.

"I'm going to join the drama club. I heard that they're doing a musical called Honk! about the ugly duckling," I explain. "It seems really fun. Maybe I'll get a big part or something. I'm also going to do soccer, of course. I wanted to do cross country, but they've already started practice and there's no way that I'd run long distances in the hot weather. What do you want to do, brother dearest?"

"Mm, track, probably," Itachi answers.

"Oh! You should try for the musical, too!" I say with excitement. But since I get excited my throat closes up a bit so I have to calm down so it opens back up for me to breathe since my head is still leaning backward.

"Uh-no," Itachi rejects.

"Oh come on! You could do technical stuff! You don't actually have to be in the play, silly," I say with a smile.

Itachi actually smiles a bit and it looks sincere. He finally says that he might give it a try and I smile. I'm about to bring my head up but Itachi keeps it down by keeping a hold of my hair. I give him a pouting, but annoyed, look. I see Itachi lean down and then he gives me a kiss that lasts for at least five seconds.

It feels like the very first time that Itachi had kissed me; like he just wanted to put his lips on mine to see how it feels. I do nothing like the first time and he pulls away and leans back to where I can't see his face anymore. I lift my head again to realize he's not holding it down and I smile to myself. I try to sneakily place my fingers on my lips since they feel tingly. I look around to see that no one is looking at us weirdly and that no one from our family is around. I almost expect someone to point at us and start saying that we're disgusting people, but no one does, surprisingly.

This might feel so right, but it's still so wrong and I keep expecting us to be caught. It almost feels like everyone knows already although they don't.

Paranoia can sometimes ruin a person so I hope it doesn't ruin me; or worse yet… my brother.

* * *

I would appreciate (I WANT) some feedback and reviews! I have to think real hard about these stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters!

**Claimer**: I own the OC(s) and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Pairings**: ItaOC and maybe some SasuNaru and/or NaruHina in the future.

**Warnings**: Incest, AU, and limes.

* * *

It's never too late to act like a child.

Soon after the end of the last story I had dunked myself under water and left. Luckily for me I found an empty tube. I went into that one and peeked over to see Itachi looking around. I wait for a while and I notice that he's looking around with some fear since it's been too long and I should've come up for air by now had I still been there.

I lower my head until I know that no one can see the top of my hair. I have the tube move forward until I hit Itachi's tube. I pop up shouting, "_**Pop**_ goes the weasel!"

I lean against my new tube, smiling, and Itachi turns to me with a very slight jump. He gives me a look that says I'm childish but I know he's relieved to see that I haven't drowned.

"Very funny," Itachi mumbles with the roll of his eyes. I smile sweetly and say, "I know."

Itachi splashes me and I laugh. I splash him right back and duck into the tube. I wait for a moment before a barrage of water comes in on the tube. I go underwater and go to where I'm behind the tube. I can hear Itachi's water-barrage stop and I can hear him look into the tube. I smile and go back underwater.

It's hard for me to look underwater but I manage. I swim forward and then pop up on the other hole in the double-doughnut tube shouting, "_**Pop**_ goes the weasel!"

I dive back into the water and then come back up behind the tube again.

I can hear Itachi say, "What a child."

"Am not!" I retort as I jump up. I'm hit with water again and I glare at Itachi. "Alright, fine, you got me. You happy now?"

I dive back into the water and pop up in my tube. I'm hit with more water and I spit out some of it that landed in my mouth. I glare at Itachi but he's just smirking at me triumphantly. I decide that I won't play his game and I dunk back underwater. I come back up in the other hole to Itachi's tube.

"Boo!" I say childishly.

Itachi grabs me in a hug and I try to struggle out of his grip. He's strong enough to pull me out of the water so I'm forced to put my feet on the tube to avoid being dropped. Itachi sets me down and I sit on the tube with a sigh.

Itachi and I take our break until we can't be seen again. The man-made river seems to be a little empty. I sink back into the water and set my arms on the tube and look at Itachi. He's looking up at the sky when I turn around. I turn to the side after a couple seconds and I let my feet move along the bottom of the river.

I look at people as they walk to the slides although it isn't much. I keep looking around at people having fun while Itachi and I are lazily drifting along. We go for another roundabout. When we get near the same spot where we can't be seen I can see something from the corner of my eyes. I look at Itachi and he had leaned down to me. I blink in surprise and turn away but Itachi puts his fingers on my cheek and turns my face back.

"Why turn away?"

I know that this question isn't meant to be answered. Itachi leans forward and closes the distance. I notice that his face is warm since he'd been turned in the direction of the sun although I'm cold since I've been under the water. I can feel Itachi take my face in between his hands and the funny part is that I hear and feel Itachi move into the water so that he doesn't have to bend so much in order to reach my eye level. Itachi lets go of one side of my face and tucks some of my bangs behind my ear. This time I can feel a reaction coming from Itachi.

Normally Itachi would only give me one kiss but something about today made him give me another. To tell the truth I feel invigorated with the idea that at any moment someone we know could catch us.

I give Itachi what he wants and react to his movements. I can feel my own face get hot as I blush since I still can't get used to this. We stay like this for at least a minute before I hear the tube squeak. I open my eyes and look as far down as I can and notice that Itachi had tried to get closer but the tube had gotten in the way since this isn't one big tube because it's two tubes in one.

Itachi pulls away eventually. He leans away from my face so that we're a safe distance away from each other's faces. He moves the tips of his fingers under my hands. I lift my hands and show them to him but then he puts his hands right beside mine. I look at the size of our hands and notice that I have some large hands but his are still a bit bigger.

"Am I the only one who seems to like the idea of being caught?" Itachi says with a small smirk. I can feel myself blush some more as I reply, "I know I like the idea."

Itachi slowly intertwines his fingers into mine and I do the same. I look at my left hand in his right hand and I blink because I never realized how my fingers fit the spaces in his hands so well before. To me it almost seemed like I was made for him since he was born first.

"Hey! You guys!" we hear Sasuke call.

I immediately think fast and push against Itachi's hands.

"I win!" I shout. "Say uncle!"

"Uncle," Itachi mumbles with disappointment.

I smile a bit and pull away from Itachi. Sasuke runs to the entrance and exit of the river since we're already almost there. When we do get there we pull ourselves out and Sasuke is there, tapping his foot with crossed arms.

"How come you play with Tomoyo but you don't play with me?" Sasuke whined at Itachi.

"Because we play big-kid games is why," I answered for Itachi.

"Well, mom and dad say that it's time to eat now. We're going to eat some subway," Sasuke informed us.

"Mm, we'll skip," Itachi says as he rubs Sasuke's head.

"Alright, fine, but if you get hungry don't blame me," Sasuke says as he gives an unconcerned face and then he runs off.

When Sasuke is out of ear's reach I pout at Itachi as I whine, "But I'm hungry!"

"Then we'll grab some food later," Itachi says with a small smile.

We go back into the river but with our own tubes this time. I fall back into my tube and laugh a bit when it tips back and forth dangerously. Itachi just walks into the water and puts his tube on so I choose to hold onto the grip on Itachi's tube. We drift along for a bit until we're in the tunnel where drips of water echo and whispering sounds like shouting.

"How long do we have to wait until-"

I'm interrupted with the loud whistling of the lifeguards. The whistling gets loud, quiet, loud, and then quiet again until it stops. We both know that this means that the lifeguards are going on their break which means they won't be watching for anyone drowning.

"Until we eat?" Itachi finishes for me. I smile at Itachi and reply, "Yes, until we eat."

"Mm, when the others are done eating."

"And how will we know?" I ask him with a tilted head.

"When we see them again," Itachi answered.

"So what do we do while we're waiting?" I ask with confusion as I tilt my head again.

Itachi leans against his tube and twists my tube so that my head is near him then he gives me a kiss. I squeeze my toes together and make my grip tighter on Itachi's tube's handle.

I feel the sun touch my skin and that's when Itachi decides to pull away. I blink in a slight daze and Itachi lets me flow freely without moving my tube so that I'm near his face again.

"You know what? We actually should eat. We're going to have to wait until we get to that little place to get out of here, though," Itachi said as he got up onto his tube to lie down and soak in some sun rays.

"Okay…" I say after a moment.

I think with every kiss we share I'm starting to love Itachi more then I already have as a sibling.

* * *

WANT REVIEWS!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters!

**Claimer**: I own the OC(s) and the plot. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Pairings**: ItaOC and maybe some SasuNaru and/or NaruHina in the future. MAYBE!

**Warnings**: Incest, AU, and contains limes.

* * *

"I'm goin' to the store!" I shouted for the whole house to hear.

I hear footsteps, a door open, and then another door open a moment later during another set of short hurried steps. Mikoto appears from the kitchen.

"Take someone with-"

"I'll come!" Sasuke offered, appearing behind our mother and cutting her off abruptly. She gave a light laugh before saying, "I see we have a taker."

"I can come, too…" Itachi says as soon as he appears and leans against the hallway walls.

"Sasuke is already going. Since you seem to have nothing to do you can help me make dinner and maybe have some lunch," Mikoto more ordered then suggested to Itachi as she goes back into the kitchen.

Itachi sighs. He casts a lingering glance at me before going into the kitchen. Sasuke stands there, beaming with victory for a moment before he goes to grab his shoes. I smile as I wait for him. It doesn't take long before Sasuke comes back hopping on one foot trying to put his heel into his shoe. He steps down then looks up at me.

"Ready," he said.

I laugh lightly at Sasuke as I hold the door open for him. I stop when we got outside because I realize how similar my laugh sounds like Mikoto's laugh a couple moments ago. This realization makes me smile since I love my mother.

It doesn't take long until Sasuke starts to talk about school and his friends. I haven't noticed this before, but I noticed that Sasuke wasn't as happy or carefree as he was when he was younger. I wanted to know what happened to make him this way. When we're halfway to the store Sasuke came to the subject of girls. For some reason I expected him to be like other boys, but I was proven wrong rather quickly. When he spoke his voice held nothing but disdain and he didn't say much nice things about girls either.

I _had_ to make this conversation get to a lighter not so I joked by saying, "Am _I_ that hated?"

"No, you're not so don't worry," he answered.

"Are you just saying that because I'm your sister?"

"Nah. You're nice and don't breath down my neck. You give me the space that I need," Sasuke complimented. "Everyone likes you; especially everyone in the family."

"Well, I don't know about that," I mumbled, trying to be humble without knowing it.

"It's true, even Itachi likes you a lot. He always does what you ask and hangs out with you whenever he can… I think. Itachi loves you the most, it seems…" Sasuke said as he led off from what he was saying.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my ten year old brother. I didn't think it was obvious, but if a ten year old can see it, it obviously is obvious. Oh man this sucks. I wonder what my parents think if they've noticed—what I am talking about… of course they must've noticed! But then again there have been some times where parents don't notice things that their kids notice. I've only seen that on the movies, but I'm sure that there must be plenty of moments like that! All I can do is try to steer Sasuke away from that idea.

"That's not true little brother. Itachi loves everyone just the same and don't forget that, alright? It might be a little hard to see it, but it's true. Just because he doesn't always have the chance to play doesn't mean he doesn't love you as much as someone else. He… he only hangs around with me because we're in the same grade and can relate to each other and it's also because we've got to do homework. There's a few times where I need his help," I explain to Sasuke to try to sooth him.

"Whatever you say," Sasuke mumbles with disbelief. All I can do is sigh and say, "I can't help but wonder what your self-esteem is like if you think like this little brother."

We finally go into the store a moment after I make that statement. I can't help but wonder how Itachi is doing with Mikoto. It would be just the two of them in the kitchen talking. I don't know about Itachi, but because I love my mother so much I would probably end up spilling my guts out in front of her during the first awkward moment we get. That's just how weak I am. I end up having to reassure myself that Itachi isn't as weak as I am and wouldn't go telling our mother about what's been going on.

Why do I care anyway? Our family would find nothing wrong with this.

But then again, the rest of the world would…

_Oh_… if people in our school were to find out then bricks shall be shat!

Anyway, as soon as Sasuke and I go into the store he walks off toward the candy section. I give a sigh and then start walking through the aisles.

It's four days until Itachi's birthday, June the ninth. The only way I remembered was that his birthday is three months and a day away from mine. I had already gotten him a necklace with the Uchiha charm. I'm thinking about getting him something else but I'm not sure.

'Maybe I should just get him some gum, too,' I suggested to myself as I walked the aisles looking around aimlessly. It just didn't feel right to stop at one present. It made me feel like I'm a cheapskate. It took a while but I finally decided to get a birthday card, a birthday-looking bag, and Itachi's favorite candy. Like me and Sasuke, Itachi doesn't like sweets, but there has to be a day where he'll have some; just ONE day! And anyway, it's impossible to NOT have a favorite candy; it just can't be done.

Just when I grab the card Sasuke comes up to me with some gum in his hand. I look at him then he says, "Sugar free gum."

"I can buy it for you," I say with a friendly smile. Sasuke shrugs and hands it to me because, like me, he can't pass up the chance for something free. But when he gets older that just might change. I hope it does because that makes him that much more of a better, honest person.

I finally go and pay for everything then Sasuke and I are out the door. I had grabbed a mint in a small bowl and I pop it into my mouth. Even if there's sugar I can't taste it and that's good enough for me.

"What are you getting Itachi for his birthday?" Sasuke asks as he looks up to me. I look down to him and answer, "The Uchiha pendant, a card, his favorite candy, and a bag that has everything in it. What about you?"

"A card with a bird house I made out of Popsicle sticks in art," he answers.

"Aw, I'm sure he'll like that," I say while ruffling Sasuke's hair with a playful smile.

Sasuke pouts with a very slight blush as he puts a hand on his hair, starting to fix it. I laugh since he even cares what his hair looks like at all. I mean, it's not like he's trying to impress anybody since he hates girls. Seems like this phase that most kids get over in the second grade still carried on with Sasuke. He had told me that girls follow him everywhere so that might have something to do with it.

"Sasuke, when we get older you've gotta promise to keep in touch with me," I say suddenly as I don't look at my younger brother.

Another reason why I choose to try not to have much to do with him is because, for some reason, I fear that what Itachi and I are doing just might rub off on Sasuke somehow. I keep telling myself that it isn't contagious, but I just can't help myself. If he doesn't know me as much I also think that it won't be as hard when, or if, he ever finds out what's going on between me and Itachi.

"Sure, although we're family and that should be obvious," Sasuke mutters as he puts his hands away from his hair, convinced that it's okay.

"Sometimes, a person just needs to hear it even if they already know it without spoken words," I say with a smile as I ruffle Sasuke's hair again.

That earns a glare with a blush, but I don't mind that.

* * *

Yes, I know. This last update was smaller then the other first three updates. I apologize, but this isn't as important to the series... well, it is, but it doesn't have Itachi in it so you can see my reasoning.

I want reviews. That's the only way I know that I have to continue this series. KEEP THAT IN MIND READERS!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters.

**Claimer**: I own the OC along with the plot. Nothing more, and nothing less.

**Pairings**: ItaOC, and MAYBE some SasuNaru or NaruHina in the future.

**Warnings**: Incest, AU, and contains lime.

* * *

"We're home!" I call into the house.

I had opened the door to say that, but Sasuke and I are standing at the door, enjoying the refreshing cool breeze from the air conditioning in the house. Sasuke and I were working up a sweat so we came inside to cool down. Sasuke quickly walks to his room, probably wanting to avoid Itachi in fear he'll tell him what he's getting for his birthday, or what I'm getting for Itachi for his birthday.

Mikoto comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands. She smiles and asks, "What did you get?"

"Mm, stuff; nothing important, really," I answer with a shrug. "I got Sasuke some sugar-free gum, but that's the only interesting thing that's happened."

"Oh, that was nice of you. I think you should be with Sasuke more often. He looks up to you and Itachi," she tells me as I stand there to soak up the air conditioning. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Mm, no, not that I know of," I mutter.

"Are you sure?" she presses.

I blink in surprise and put on my defensive face. I can tell that she knows something about me that she shouldn't know but had found out. The thing is I don't know what she knows so I don't want to tell her the wrong thing only to be in trouble for two things and not one thing.

"I'm sure," I say with a bit of a low, defensive tone.

Mikoto gives me a smile and I can tell that she's hurt that I wouldn't tell her something when she says, "Alright, if you say so…"

I feel angry as Mikoto goes back to the kitchen. I frown when I realize that I'm angry for no reason at all. I'm also disappointed at myself for having talked to my mother that way. I'm a big mommy's girl and I try to be a daddy's girl.

I sneak to my room. I quietly close the door and get the things I got for Itachi out. I put them into a bag and stuff tissue paper around everything. I then stuff the bag into my closet under a pile of clothes when I'm satisfied with how the bag looked. I stand up, content, and stretch with, also, a content smile.

I go to the door and open it only to get scared half to death. I gasp and lean down, putting a hand on my knee and another on the place where my heart was, slowly going into a fit of nervous laughter. As soon as I had opened my door Itachi was right there. I don't scream… I gasp. I'm pretty manly (XDDD).

Itachi gives an uncertain, small smile. He doesn't laugh and today won't be an exception.

"You scared the living daylight out of me, yes you did," I manage to say but then laugh again.

"Sorry, I was just about to knock," he says.

"Now you don't need to knock. Did you need something, brother dearest?" I say with a humorous tone, now in a happy mood as I straighten up.

"… Actually, yes, there _is_ something I need. I can come in, right?" he asks while looking around my room.

"Sure, sure, there's no need to ask. Other siblings normally barge in, shouting," I joke with a grin.

Itachi comes into my room and shuts the door. That makes my smile fall a little. Itachi looks nervous and curious as he looks at everything but me.

"It's been a while since I've been in here," he points out suddenly.

"I guess so… more then a month or two, I'd say," I say to go along with what he's doing to get him comfortable.

"I think you should know something," Itachi mutters.

"Oh yeah?" I inquire. Itachi doesn't normally beat around the bush so I'm curious now, too. "Be blunt like you usually are. Giving it to me all at once is better than stretching it out."

"I told Mikoto what was going on. It just spilled out," he finally said nonchalantly.

I went quiet and my smile fell. It made a lot of sense as to what Mikoto had asked. For now I'm calm and must look it, but inside I'm also a nervous wreck, panicking. Mikoto had tested me… and I failed. Well, at least Fugaku doesn't know. Mikoto is more accepting than Fugaku is. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind since, in our family, we believe in intermarriage.

But the rest of the world doesn't…

At least Japan and Europe accept it just a little more than America will.

I sit down on my bed. I must look like I'm thinking hard to Itachi. I sigh and mutter, "I guess it was the right choice to tell her sooner rather than later."

I had to choose my words carefully. Had I started with, "She was bound to find out sooner or later" would've sounded like this was a crime. To Itachi, he might've taken it in the way I was trying to avoid. It was better to make it sound like he did the right thing.

Itachi sits down next to me but I don't look at him. It still would've been nice if he had told me that he was going to tell someone because he couldn't hold it. On the bright side, I held out longer than Itachi.

It's weird, though, how I'll end up remembering that Itachi had only called our parents Mikoto and Fugaku. I'm still not sure if he really did acknowledge them as our parents.

Useless things stick to the mind.

"I'd rather not face the rents just yet," I say with a sigh. "I need to get mentally prepared." I clentched my fist and held them at my sides then wrinkled my face with eyes shut tightly and mouth pinched. I can feel Itachi's questioning look on me then I went back to a normal position and sighed. "That didn't work."

"You looked like you were trying to go to the bathroom," he says with a puzzled tone.

"It was a joke smarty pants," I scoff as I cross my arms and stick my nose into the air.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're actually related," Itachi states with the shake of the head.

It takes a moment as I can feel my eyes soften. I lower my head and ask, "Is that what you wonder before you do it…?"

"Do what?" he asks with more confusion.

"You wonder how we're related. Does that make you believe, even for a moment or two that we're not? If I were you and thought for a moment that we weren't related I'd end up making a move on me," I explain with a slightly quiet voice.

Itachi doesn't answer for a while. I can tell that he's mulling over what he's going to answer. He sighs and then looks at my ceiling before saying, "I guess I just wait until I can't hold it in anymore or until the moment is perfect."

"Oh, well… I see now," I mutter quietly.

"I think now would be a good moment."

I look at Itachi quickly. I can feel my face get a little hot as he lets his fingertips just barely run along my skin until he cups my cheek. I end up unconsciously turning my body so that I can face him.

He leans forward and gingerly puts his lips on mine. For the first time I can feel the want for more. I push my conscience to the back of my mind and just let the contentment surge forward. I lean in for a bit more and I can feel that this satisfies Itachi. He begins to react and I react as well.

He pokes his fingers into my palm where it's halfway bunched up into a fist. I open up my hand a bit so that he can put his hand into mine. We lace our fingers together and then our kiss gets just a little more intense. Our hands lift up and we press our lips against the other's lips. I get into the feel of it all.

He lets go of my hand. He digs his fingers into my hair which is gathered around my neck so that he can get better access. I lightly set my hand on his arm and keep my other hand on the bed so that I don't fall over for whatever reason.

I can say now that I'm thoroughly enjoying this for once.

It gets further then it ever has before. I can feel Itachi's tongue licking across my mouth. I want him to feel happy that I'm participating and I want to get some happiness out of this. I do what I know would put him in a better mood so I open my mouth. I feel a tingly, warm, and wonderful feeling shoot through my senses as if I'm emotionally on fire. I almost seem to be in shock as I feel Itachi's tongue lick across my teeth and then move around in my mouth.

By now I know that I my cheeks must be red in a blush. I must not be moving as much as Itachi. I probably look shy and inexperienced compared to him as I let him try to "teach" me how to go about this. I crack my eyes open and peek out to see that his eyes are closed. I take a breath and try to make it as unnoticeable as I can while my eyes lazily look down and I don't close my eyes fully again.

Itachi finally pulls away and I must look dazed as he slips his tongue out. He seems to do this so that when he pulls away he doesn't leave a string of saliva between us. I think he knows that that would end up freaking me out. He takes a couple of loud and deep breaths and I know that he didn't breath.

He moves his leg onto the bed. He has me move my own legs so that they're resting on top of the one not on the bed. He pulls me closer and I blink my eyes and widen them in surprise and embarrassment. I can now tell that my face is redder and that I can feel my eyes begin to get hot which means they're red as well.

Itachi keeps his hands on my neck. I actually lean forward a little, waiting. He leans forward to where we're just barely touching. I can feel his hot breath on my face, but for some reason, mostly on my nose. I can feel my senses almost feel like they're on fire again. I think I see the shadows of a smile in his eyes, or maybe on his mouth, but it doesn't matter. He closes the small distance and we go at it again. I can't help but notice how our lips mold together so well.

Right now I like to believe that I was born specifically for Itachi. It's almost as if we fit each other perfectly. For now it sounds cheesy, and later I know it will sound cheesy to me if I repeat it. In fact, I'll probably end up rejecting the very idea of that because it sounds obsessive or something like that.

It takes a little less time, but Itachi pulls away again, but he doesn't pull so far away like the first time. He just attaches himself to where my jaw meets my neck. I clench my fist with the cloth there, too. I have one hand on my lap and the other on the bed so that I can keep myself up for whatever reason. I move my head to the side so that he can have better access and I take some breaths to keep from wheezing.

I can hear creaking of footsteps. I lean my head against Itachi's. He stops and then we immediately pull away from each other. I sit on my pillows while Itachi sits at the end of my bed. I immediately start to talk as if in mid sentence, talking about my science teacher.

The door opens and Mikoto's head pops in just when we both look to see who it is. She gives a smile. It's obvious that she's suspecting that something had happened, but when we're caught like this there should be no reason for suspicion.

"Food is ready, if you're hungry."

"You bet we are," I say with a smile as I stand up.

Mikoto opens the door then leaves as I head for the opened door. I look back to Itachi and he slowly gets up, which means that he's thinking hard. I smile at him when he looks at me then get out of my room. I walk a little slow until I hear my door close and his steps following. I give myself a happy smile as I walk a little faster to fill up my stomach with my mother's food that I love.

I'll have to deal with her knowledge later.

* * *

Alright, so I'm not too happy right now. I've only gotten **ONE** review and **ONE** person give a message saying that they like the series. I know that there are other readers that DON'T REVIEW!!

If you guys want me to review then you need to **GIVE FEEDBACK**!!! If I don't get any feedback then I'm thinking that I _SUCK_ at writing... and I'm thinking I really do. TT_TT Anyway, I just need some reassurance. To those two who have given me feedback, _THANK YOU_!!!!

Please review! It barely takes a minute! I think I won't continue this series until I get at least ONE freakin' review!

Thank you...


	6. Side Story, Chocolate Tastes Nice

**Disclaimer**: Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters placed here.

**Claimer**: I own the OC and the plot. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Warnings**: ItaOC, lime, AU

* * *

_Chocolate Tastes Nice_

It took forever but I had finally gotten it all done.

I'm sitting on my bedroom floor with four bags before me, spread out evenly, and looking very nice and dainty since that's my goal. I sigh and look at my hands, pretending that they're burning from all of the pink that I had to add to my mother's bag for Valentine's Day.

Oh yeah, it's Valentine's Day alright.

I had gotten my mother a card, her favorite candy, and then some flowers with pink tissue paper. She loves flowers, especially Poppies. Her bag feels nice and has the design of a rose on it with a small card hanging from the soft rope handles.

_Enjoy the goodness of flowers and candy!_

Heheh, I'm sure she will.

Next is Fugaku's bag. It has a simple silver design with silver tissue paper. I gave him a card and some pocky, which is an inside joke.

The next bag is for Sasuke and that bag has sugar-free gum attached to the sides. It took me a while to make it. I gave him this cute card that plays music when he opens it. I gave him some gum since he's become a chewer. I then got a box of chocolates. I ate them all, and then put a watch there. He's dropped some hints that he's wanted a watch. I put in, as the tissue paper, many wrappers of gum. That took a while since I had to chew the gum that came in every single wrapper.

Finally there's Itachi's bag. The design is white and red roses. I got him a card then a gift card for this local food joint that we both like. I'm sure he'll like that since it's got quite a bit of money in it. Finally, I put in some of this gummy stuff that is supposed to give calcium or vitamins, something like that. I'm sure that'll make him smile since it's childish to a point that it's a complete joke. I cover it all with red and white tissue paper.

I stand up and stretch. I grab the bags and then sneak out of my room. I go into my parent's room to find them laying in bed, pretty much doing nothing. I don't spend too long in their room giving them their bags with goodies and telling them Happy Valentine's Day. All I had to do was show them Sasuke and Itachi's bags which made them understand.

I close their door quietly then skip over to Sasuke's room. I lightly knock on the door. I hear Sasuke call for me to come in and I do. I smile when I poke my head in and he's standing in the middle of his room. I come in quickly and then tackle Sasuke into a hug. He laughs a bit, but also tells me to quit it. I don't know why this is embarrassing him.

"Happy Valentine's Day little brother!"

I set him down and then hand him his bag. His mouth drops open as he gaps at the creativity of the bag. He digs through the paper, basically tearing it out, and then he immediately takes out a piece of gum and begins to chew. He takes out the card and opens it then blinks in surprise when the music comes on. He grins and then looks up at me.

"Thanks! I really like this!"

"I was hoping you would," I laugh lightly.

I sit down with Sasuke and we talk for a while. I think we talk for about twenty minutes. It's mostly him whining about how he had gotten so many Valentine's Day cards and candy from people in his class. Basically all of them are from girls. That was what made him dislike going to school before Valentine's Day. I just laugh at him and ruffle his hair. He shoves me out of his room, muttering something about having to take a shower.

I keep my smile on as he shuts his door. I look down to the bag made for Itachi. I pick it up and go to his room. I knock and wait. I don't hear anything so I try to open the door to see that it's unlocked. I poke my head inside to see that Itachi isn't even in his room.

I scratch my head but shut the door. I walk into the living room and I look in the dining room to see that he's also not here. I rub my chin then drift into the kitchen just in time to see Itachi's back. I smirk to myself and sneak up behind him. I tap one side of his shoulder and stand on the opposite side. To my disappointment, he turns to me.

"Dang, you ruined it," I pout. He turns to me and I hold up his bag then give him one of my good grins as I say, "Happy Valentine's Day!" He takes the bag and looks at it. He looks back up at me as if he doesn't know what to do. I know that he does, but I laugh and tell him, "You're supposed to look at everything."

Itachi puts the bag on the counter. He takes the tissue paper out and sets it to the side. I put my hands into a ball behind my back as I wait for him to see everything. Itachi pulls out the gummy vitamins then turns to me with a raised eyebrow. I laugh and tell him that he needs to stay healthy and that he should eat the heads first so that they don't suffer.

Itachi shakes his head and sets it on the tissue paper he set aside. He pulls out the gift card and I think I can see the shadow of a small smile, although he's not facing me so I'm not completely sure. He then pulls out the card. I wait as he reads over the front then looks at what's on the inside. I lean over so that I can see his face a little better and I see him smile which makes me beam with pride.

Itachi closes the card and turns to me to thank me by saying, "I really like all of this, thank you. I need to give you your Valentine's Day present. Come on."

Itachi puts everything back and I follow him as we head to his room. He opens the door and lets me come in, then closes it behind me. He sets the bag on his nightstand then opens his closet. I wait as I lean my weight from heel to toes. He stands up straight then walks over to me.

He hands me a heart shaped box of chocolates, I hope. The ribbon on top is actually shaped like a heart. There's a card underneath and I look at that. I tear open the envelope and read the front of the card.

The front is mostly pink. It shows two blonde-furred bears stuck in a pink, button-up shirt with long sleeves. They're smiling at each other with a white heart shape behind them. The front reads:

_I'm all wrapped up in your thoughts!_

I giggle very slightly since this isn't something I would've imagined Itachi to give to me, or to anyone for that matter. I read the inside and all it says is the normal Happy Valentine's Day. Written in ink, from Itachi, is:

_Expect the unexpected. This was unexpected, wasn't it?_

I burst out into a light laugh, honestly finding this to be funny but well thought out. It really does make me feel special. I chuckle quietly to myself as I tuck the card under my arm. I open the box of chocolates to find chocolates that are shaped like hearts and stars.

"Why, your heart leaves me star struck, too," I manage to joke.

"I thought you would understand," Itachi goes along with it, probably so that this day doesn't go wrong.

"This is really adorable. Love ya, thanks much," I thank him in my own way.

I grin and pop a heart shaped chocolate into my mouth. I relish the milk chocolate with cherry goop inside. I then choose to revel in the mystery goodies inside of the chocolates.

I'm shocked.

Itachi takes a step forward. He lightly takes my chin in between his pointer finger and thumb then tilts my head up. I look at him with surprise and then he leans down slightly and sets his lips on mine. I blink in surprise. Itachi uses my shock to his advantage then slips his tongue into my mouth, diving it into my chocolate. He lets his tongue slither around, as if to completely cover itself in chocolate and cherry.

Just as soon as it had happened, Itachi pulls away and wipes his lips from the chocolate that had attached to the skin. I blink in surprise and close my mouth, the shock obviously still evident on my face. I touch my lips and feel nothing, although for some reason I almost expect there to be something… different.

"That chocolate tastes good," Itachi states.

"Cheater!" I shout childishly.

I weakly hit his arm and stomp out. I hear Itachi's chuckle after I get out of his room. I close the door and skip to my room with a bright smile.

I have to admit, Valentine's Day leaves room for fun things like that to happen. Gotta love it all.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day to you all! I decided to make this because, of course, it's Valentine's Day! I hope you all like it! Leave reviews if you'd like, and if you do then I'll fully appreciate it! Just keep in mind that this doesn't take place at all in the series. It's just a drabble, one-shot thing... however you want to view it.

Sorry for it being short, but hey, what can ya do? Hope you enjoyed!

:D

I'd still like you to review, though...


End file.
